Titan's Fall A New Beginning
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: Titanfall was a game for the top gamers in the world but when a man named Matt Slade comes into the picture as a mere noob from some FPS games, he turns Commanding officer Katie Davis's world upside down, follow them through the pain and surprises of Titanfall. Based off of SAO, OC/OC (Written in two different perspectives)


Titanfall was a battleground for the top elite players. With call downs on massive titans at your call it was the perfect game, with a twist. If you died in the game you died in real life, no respawns it was gameover at that point. Luckily for Krism it wasn't a problem. Shots were being fired as Kat jumped from rooftop to walls killing left and right of the soldiers that dared defy her. She finally stopped and thats when her best friend Miranda back at base spoke. "Your ready for Titanfall call when ready Evac in 30" and she went off. She gave the signal of where she wanted her Titan, and it dropped down from the sky. She got in and began to take out the enemy titans, piolets, and took out 3 others while she was at it. She got out and hitched a ride from her friend Geore and Evac was in 10 seconds. She let go and jumped from wall to wall until she landed in the Evac ship and left. An hour later they were back at Capitol base and her friend Mark had something very intresting in his possesion... Slade was relatively new to the Titanfall game, in fact this was his first day there. He had been in other games and his reflexes' had gotten him quiet the reputation until he finally got the invite for Titanfall. This was the big leagues. This was where the big boys played, and died. And that was what worried him. People died here. Here he would have to prove he was everything he said he was and the only way to prove it was to not die. How hard can it be right, he thinks to himself as he waits in the capitol base. Katie walked up to mark with a confused and a rather impressive 'wtf' face. She walked over and crossed her arms giving him the look. "Why the fuck did you pull me out of there! I had it!" She said yelling at him and he just laughed and patted her head. "Kat... we have a noob in the back just joined, we found him trying to take down a titan. Thank god he didn't get ran over the poor bastard." Kat chuckled in good favor and patted his shoulder and they went off to go talk to the noob, Kat took off her combat vest as well and put on a brown tanktop with a green flannel pull over that one of the sleeves had the end shot off with blue skinny jeans and her flat footed brown combat boots. She bandaged her arm from taking a bullet from some noobie then she grabbed her bag and her sniper then put it over her back, and pulled her hair up, but before she left she put on her red scarf her brother had given her along with black wrist bands. She grabbed her SIG P228 and went over to the cell where the noob was waiting. "I haven't seen a noob since i was like 10... What the hell are we going to do with him?" She asked looking at him, he was kind of cute but he didn't need to be in Titanfall. "I was hoping you would take him in and look after him-" He was cut off rudely when Kat knocked him in the head with her gun. "I don't babysit! I have to watch my own ass out there i can't be looking out for this... this... this kid!" She said gesturing to him, before finally looking at him and pointing her gun at his head. "Kid whats your name?" She asked coldly. Matt was starting to get impatient when the guy who had thrown him in the cell and a cute girl walked in. She was a couple years younger than him but had a look in her eye's that made him think she had seen a lot of action, then she called him kid and this irritated him. He stood up to his full height of 6'1 and looked down on her whilst he spoke but something in the back of his mind was niggling away, what it was he didn't know so he ignored it for now. "Who's the kid here short stuff. Shouldn't you be away playing with your dollies or something little girl?" He then looked to the other guy. "My name is Matt Slade, or just Slade and if your serious about training me get me a real... holy shit" and with that Matt looked back at the girl. When he had first landed in the game he was right in the middle of a war zone. He knew about the place and about the Titans and knew he would die pretty quick if he didn't get a team fast, or a Titan. With this in mind he decided to try and steal one. That's what he had been doing when another gamer had called their Titan down and opened fire. The first bullet had nearly killed him. If he had been any slower the bullet would of passed through him before hitting the Titan, and this kid had been the second pilot. "You nearly killed me you stupid bitch. Don't you look where your shooting or just hit the trigger with your eyes closed and pray." Matt looked back to the bloke. I'll join your team, you've seen a bit of what I can do and that was my first hour being here, but I'll not work with her. She'll just get me killed" With that Matt sat on the bench that the cell had and crossed his arms. He knew he was new here but he also knew he was good and didn't need some snot nosed little girl getting him killed. 


End file.
